Semiconductor dies with integrated circuits are often mounted on laminated substrates, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs). These laminated substrates may include one or more laminated substrate layers along with metallic structures that allow for connections to be made to and from electronic components attached to the laminated substrate. However, the structural characteristics of the laminated substrate need to be provided in accordance with structural requirements. Otherwise, the electronic components may not be connected appropriately and/or the integrity of signals transmitted within the laminated substrate may be compromised.
Unfortunately, testing the structural characteristics of manufactured laminated substrates typically involves destructive techniques. For example, manufactured laminated substrates are cross sectioned to inspect the structural characteristics of the manufactured laminated substrates. Since the laminated substrates must be destroyed (at least partially) in order to inspect the structural characteristics, destructive techniques are wasteful and add a significant amount of cost.
Therefore, what is needed are devices and methods for non-destructively testing laminated substrates.